This invention is directed to a system for terminating and/or providing strain relief to plural conductors terminated by a technique known as insulation displacement in a communication network outlet.
Data communications networks, such as local area networks used in offices, campuses, and factories, require that a large amount of data communications wiring be deployed. Quite often the data communications equipment or data terminal equipment which is used in these networks can change during the life of the facility. However, the wiring installed in the facility can often be used with different types of equipment.
One data communications network interface assembly or data communications outlet assembly which can provide a flexible interface between the installed wiring and various types of communications equipment is disclosed in '695, noted above. A complementary interface device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,779. The devices and assemblies disclosed therein each employ a molded plastic frame which can be mounted in a standard wall box or in a wiring closet patch panel assembly. Network wiring connectors and network connector receptacle inserts or adapters can be mounted in these frames to attach the installed wiring to a plug or connector on the communications equipment. The network wiring connectors provide a common interface to shielded twisted pair and unshielded twisted pair data wiring. The network connector receptacle inserts are matable with the network wiring connectors and a family of these inserts provide a number of different receptacles configurations to the data communications equipment.
The mounting frames provide multiple open-ended cavities in which multiple devices, even using different types of wiring, can be installed at a single location, such as in a standard wall box or in a wiring closet patch panel. These mounting frames are integrally molded plastic members with four side walls surrounding the open-ended cavities. Latches and device support members are integrally molded on the walls. The network wiring connector used in those configurations employ insulation displacement connector terminals to provide for simple field termination of data wires. The network wiring connectors edge card connectors with a forwardly facing printed circuit board mating interface, and the network connector receptacle inserts have a printed circuit board interface for mating with these edge card connectors. Thus the edge cards can be easily inserted and removed from their mating configuration with the wiring connector, from the mounting frame and from the assembly. The frame also included screw holes which permit the attachment of a cover to the assembly. The cover includes openings through which the receptacle interface is accessible, The mounting frame also can be plated to provide a shield for applications requiring the use of shielded cable.
In the communication network outlet of '695, there is disclosed a card edge connector having a card edge receiving slot along a first face, and a wire stuffing member for terminating plural conductors to complementary barrel-type contacts, such that the conductors exit the connector through a second face. While a great advance in the art, the communication network outlet of '695 patent required a stuffer member to be depressed into locking engagement with the housing of the edge connector in order to insert the individual conductors into the insulation displacement slots of the barrel-type contacts. In order to apply the requisite force, typically a vertically downwardly directed force, to depress the stuffer member into locking engagement with the housing of the edge connector, the housing of the edge connector had to be supported by a firm surface which prevented movement of the housing of the edge connector and the resulting misalignment of the conductors and the respective barrel-type contacts. Accordingly, the stuffer member had to be depressed into locking engagement with the housing of the edge connector prior to inserting the edge connector into the receiving cavity of the wall box, since the wall box will not necessarily provide a firm support surface or correct orientation during the application of the force necessary to depress the stuffer member.
This time consuming and complex system gave rise to a new generation of communication network outlets as more fully described in said co-pending application. Among other features, the system of the co-pending application replaced the card edge connector with a two-piece unit which included a 110 style wiring block arrangement for receiving and terminating the individual conductors. One advantage of this type of arrangement is its versatility in being readily terminated by hand tools. That is, conductors, typically part of a multi-conductor cable, can be individually inserted and terminated in the insulation displacement slots defined by the split beams of the contacts, such as by an impact tool. Common impact tools include those manufactured and sold by AT&T bearing product number D814 and by Krone bearing product number 6417-2-055-01.
Shortcomings of such a system are the fact that individual conductor termination is required, and as a result of the compactness of the system, the conductors must be severely bent placing considerable strain on the terminated conductors. The present invention offers a significant improvement thereto by providing a stuffer cap that can terminate multiple conductors more efficiently than the hand tools currently in use, while providing strain relief to the terminated conductors. These and other features will be apparent to those skilled in the art from reading these specifications, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.